Rin and Len get sent to Uganda for 500 years
is a Video by Igor the Mii. Requested by Phifedawg Plot Warren Cook and a Unknown Guy Send Len and Rin to Uganda. Cast Brian as Warren Cook Dallas as Unknown Guy Julie as Rin Young Guy as Len Paul as Igor (Multiple Cameos) Simon as Oliverwestern (Cameo) Alan as Phifedawg (Cameo) David as Shinji Ikari (Cameo) Brian as Mordecai (Cameo) Transcript to Outside the house (from anime theme) Narrator: in paul "Today, 2 Unknown People will send Len and Rin to Uganda." two Guys enter the House inside the house Warren Cook: Congratulations Rin and Len. You are the winners of the trip of a lifetime. Rin: Yay! Len: Where are we going? Warren Cook: You are going on a one way trip to the African country of Uganda. Rin: For how long? Warren Cook: Five hundred years. Len: Nooooooooono no n on on on on on o no n on ooo no no no! Rin: We don't want to go to Uganda for 500 years! Warren Cook: Too bad. Here are your tickets. Now get in the taxi, we need to get to the airport 2 hours before the flight departs. the taxi, the driver is Shinji Ikari Rin: Can we stop at McDonalds? Narrator: We know the answer, do you? Warren Cook: No! Narrator to be Igor: "NAILED IT!" Len: Can we stop at Wendys? Igor/Narrator: "Guess the answer." Shinji: As a matter of fact, we can. Igor/Narrator: "Damn." arrive at the airport holding ice creams Airport staff (OliverWestern): May I see your tickets? Warren Cook: Here they are, 2 non-stop tickets to Uganda. OliverWestern: What is the purpose of your 500 year visit to Uganda? Warren Cook: Punishment for these 2 troublemakers. OliverWestern: Do they want an aisle seat or a window seat? Warren Cook: They wish to be seated in the middle of the row, at opposite ends of the plane. OliverWestern: Very well. Please go to Gate 12, the plane will be boarding soon. Gate 12 Warren Cook: Did you remember to bring everything you will need for the next 500 years? Len: No, you didn't give us a chance to pack anything! Warren Cook: Well, its too late now. Get on the plane. Rin: wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa! Warren Cook: Good luck with your new life in Uganda! the plane Phifedawg (in cockpit): Hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. I am phifedawg and I will be your pilot today. I love flying to Uganda. The flight takes 40 hours and there will be no stopovers. Please prepare for extreme turbulence throughout the flight. hours and 59 Minutes later Phifedawg: "We're arriving on Uganda. If you enjoy famine, atrocities and civil war, this is the place for you. If Uganda is your homeland, welcome home." and Rin wake up. plane lands on Uganda Rin: What are we gonna do now? We have no money for a hotel. Len: Lets try begging for money of people walks past Len: Please sir, can you spare a coin Rin: We are starving week later, standing outside a mud shack Len: Finally we saved up enough money to pay the deposit on a mud shack. Rin: Home sweet home. For the next 500 years. years later (Rin and Len look slightly older) Rin: Len, do you remember what today is? Len: The 500 year anniversary of our trip to Uganda! We can finally return home! arrive at Uganda International Airport Rin: Oh no the airport is underwater Len: Global warming caused this to be continued Category:Transcript Category:Projects